


La flamme et l'arc-en-ciel

by Nelja



Category: Christian Scripture & Lore
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickaël a choisi son camp, et c'est d'être l'ennemi de Lucifer. Cela fait mal, pourtant, et Gabriel tente de le réconforter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La flamme et l'arc-en-ciel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirenai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirenai/gifts).



La Terre, vue depuis les nuages, a toujours semblé lointaine et froide, mais depuis que Lucifer s'y est peut-être réfugié, c'est comme si un feu s'y était allumé. Un feu qui aspire le regard de Mickaël, l'embrasant de fureur sainte et d'envies réprimées, qui attire son esprit même quand il se force à porter ses yeux sur ce qui s'étend au-dessus de lui, les cieux et Dieu.

Tous les anges sont faits de lumière, mais Lucifer a toujours semblé une flamme qui brûle.

"Veux-tu parler de lui ?" C'est Gabriel, bien sûr, qui l'a ainsi percé à jour. L'ange de la compréhension, de la communication, et son ami. Il a su où allaient ses pensées.

Ce n'est pas une question simple. Ce n'est pas une question que Mickaël se serait posée. Laisser ses sentiments confus brûler en lui et l'étouffer ne lui semble plus maintenant la seule issue possible, si cela arrive il l'aura choisi. Ce libre-arbitre l'irrite, mais il ne peut le nier.

"Je ne le désire pas." répond-il d'un ton revêche. "Mais j'en ai le devoir." Crever un abcès rend les êtres physiques plus sains, et ils ne se soucient pas d'en perdre le contenu à jamais.

Gabriel flotte auprès de lui, et Mickaël se lance, raconte. "Quand il a été rejeté, quand son armée est arrivée sur un cri, alors je me suis battu contre lui. Parce que j'étais le seul à être assez fort, et parce que je voulais lui parler, l'enjoindre au repentir. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Je pensais l'avoir déjà fait."

"Qu'a-t-il dit ?" demande Gabriel. Il pourrait aisément le deviner, faire des hypothèses qui frapperaient juste, mais il pose juste ses questions, simplement, comme l'ange le plus ordinaire. Pour l'archange aux paroles de source qui murmure le réconfort, c'est comme s'il se présentait nu devant Mickaël.

"Il avait envers moi les mêmes intentions que moi envers lui. Il m'a cherché pour m'affronter personnellement. Il m'a parlé. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre. Et quand j'ai refusé, il m'a insulté, il m'a traité de lâche, de chien de Dieu."

Gabriel s'approche de lui encore, souffle doux, lumière apaisante. "Tu sais qu'il n'est que maintenant notre ennemi déclaré mais qu'il a longtemps travaillé contre nous. Tu sais que ses mots sont trompeurs et que ses insultes honorent qui les reçoit. Tu sais que tu es noble, fier et brave, et que c'est cela qu'il craint en toi."

Quand Gabriel dit cela Mickaël peut le croire. C'est juste qu'il voudrait imaginer que les mots qu'il dissimule - les injonctions qu'ils se sont faites, "je veux que tu sois avec moi, toujours. - alors reviens ! - non." n'étaient pas entièrement fausses. Et il n'a pas pu mépriser Lucifer, ni cette liberté ni cette fierté, s'appuyant de toutes ses forces pour le combattre sur les ordres de Dieu, sur l'injure faite à la Création. Il voulait le combattre plus qu'il ne voulait gagner, se perdre dans l'action plutôt que penser. Il voulait oublier que le visage de l'ange porteur de lumière était beau à aveugler, et, malgré le refus de Mickaël, plus serein et déterminé que jamais.

"Oui," répond-il, "mais sa haine n'en blesse pas moins." Ils n'étaient pas amis. Pas vraiment. Pas toujours. Mais ils s'admiraient l'un l'autre, et chacune de leurs conversations, à défaut d'être plaisante, était enflammée et profonde comme un abîme, faisant craindre et espérer la prochaine fois.

"Et la sienne te blesse plus que toutes..." murmure Gabriel, révélant ce que Mickaël ne parvient pas à admettre.

"Moi. Je l'ai blessé. Avec mon épée." Mickaël se perd dans ses pensées, tente de retrouver ses propres sentiments.

"Et tu ne le regrettes pas. Tu souhaitais une vengeance, si elle t'était permise par Dieu. Mais tu ne voulais pas le tuer non plus."

Cela égare et inquiète Mickaël autant que cela le soulage, qu'on rentre ainsi en son âme, qu'on le comprenne mieux qu'il se comprend lui-même.

Il ne sait ce qu'il aurait voulu, que l'archange rebelle se repente et soit pardonné, même si cela n'aurait pas été lui, qu'il soit jeté dans une prison en plein paradis où Mickaël l'aurait visité, mais pas cela, pas qu'il soit loin de lui.

"Tu veux le revoir."

Et l'archange guerrier saisit le poignet de Gabriel, le serre à lui faire mal et à se meurtrir les articulations, comme pour les punir tous deux. L'ange ne lui reproche rien, mais Mickaël entend un sanglot étouffé.

"Je suis désolé." souffle-t-il.

"Ce n'est rien." dit Gabriel. "Je suis allé trop loin."

"C'est lui que je devrais maltraiter ainsi."

"Peut-être voudrais-je que cela soit moi."

Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Mickaël frémit à cette idée. Gabriel se penche vers lui et embrasse son front, et l'archange de la guerre avait oublié depuis la trahison à quoi ressemblait même une goutte de paix.

"Veux-tu ?" demande Gabriel, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, approchant leurs bouches.

Quand l'amour de deux anges va plus loin que leurs sentiments, leur corps peuvent se confondre avec leurs âmes, Mickaël sait cela. Il sait que certains couples ou groupes d'anges y trouvent la plénitude, que d'autres, plus rares, essaient avant de trouver un amour final. Il a entendu dire que Gabriel, avec son âme qui vibre à l'unisson de tous, son amour suprême, donne les étreintes les plus douces, et qu'il ne refusait jamais la première fois, mais toujours la seconde.

Mickaël recule nerveusement. Gabriel baisse la tête, semblant désappointé.

"Je ne te rejette pas." lui dit Mickaël, en le rejetant. Si ce n'était pas Gabriel, peut-être pourrait-il croire cette fausseté qui n'est pas même un mensonge tant ses sentiments sont embrouillés, illisibles. "Simplement, j'ignore si c'est fait pour moi."

Lucifer ne l'avait jamais fait, avec personne, disait-on, disait-il. Il le disait avec tellement de grâce, manifestait sans orgueil excessif qu'il n'éprouvait pas de besoin d'amour ou de joie, ayant assez en lui. Mais maintenant, Mickaël se demande. Souhaitait-il juste que ses desseins traîtres et corrompus ne soient pas perçus dans cette union des âmes ? Peut-être même le pratiquait-il avec un de ses complices plus cher à son coeur ?

Pourquoi cette pensée lui est-elle insupportable ?

"Si tu l'ignores, pourquoi n'esssaies-tu pas ?"

"Parce que," répond Mickaël d'un ton plus dur qu'il le voulait, "parce qu'il semble que tu es toujours déçu, après la première fois."

Mickaël a-t-il laissé son aura d'autorité flamboyer, ou est-ce un choix conscient de Gabriel de devenir plus souple encore, se couler contre lui, changer sa propre âme pour devenir sien ? "Si tu m'acceptes," murmure l'ange aux mains de baume, "ce ne sera pas qu'une seule fois, et plus jamais je n'aimerai quiconque, autre que toi."

Mickaël est charmé un instant par cette douceur, cette bonté. Par le fait que Gabriel soit probablement le seul dans tout le paradis qui puisse comprendre que Lucifer lui manque sans lui faire de reproches, ou au moins d'injonctions à se libérer de cette influence malsaine. Gabriel est le seul dans tout le paradis qui est exactement ce dont il a besoin - le contraire de Lucifer, à la vérité.

Déjà leurs mains se mêlent, et leurs souffles, et leurs peaux, et leurs larmes d'apaisement, et leurs regrets. La sensation est douce comme un vent qui les porterait dans la même direction, comme la plus tendre des fleurs portée cent fois en couronne, comme un secret à deux.

Et pourtant, réalise Mickaël, s'il se laisse aller plus loin, s'ils fusionnent vraiment, alors Gabriel saura quelle est la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour Lucifer. Il comprendra, bien sûr, parce qu'il est Compréhension et Douceur, il lui pardonnera, plus certainement que Mickaël ne peut se pardonner à lui-même, et personne d'autre n'en saura rien.

Il comprendra peut-être mieux que Mickaël comprend lui-même. Il partagera peut-être, même un peu, ces sentiments après cela, et c'est cette idée qui est impensable.

"Non !" s'exclame Mickaël. Et il se sépare de Gabriel, fuit le bien-être et la douceur. Il n'en revient pas de la volonté qu'il doit utiliser pour cela. Mais Gabriel est trop pur, et il ne le souillera pas avec sa violence, ses ambiguités, et pire. Il les gardera pour lui, jusqu'à les dompter.

S'arrachant à l'étreinte de Gabriel aux pensées fluides et tendres, il a juste le temps de sentir en lui la déception et le rejet qu'on ne peut pas lire sur son visage au sourire parfait. "Comme tu le souhaites, mon ami. Ne te sens pas contraint."

Ils se disent au revoir, et Mickaël se demande contre son gré si la force consiste à faire toujours ce qu'on devrait, ou à être capable de ne pas le faire.


End file.
